area51
by goblin kid
Summary: gokus an alien and every one of his freinds knows it...but the goverment doesnt...or do they? aww smugges im terrible at summeries lol. oh plz. R
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ok well heres the sitch on this story. Gokus an alien right, now think earth has U.S. and Russian satellites surrounding it right. And gokus been to the hospital at least ounce right, don't you think they would have found somthing odd about him by the time he was an adult.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
The chase  
  
Goku walked quietly through the forest. It was a beautiful day. He took a deep breath, taking in the cool summer air. He didn't think anything could ruin a morning like this. Goku came to the edge of a cliff that overlooked his home and everything else. He smiled to himself. ~I should probably be on my way back now~ he said turning.  
  
Goku stopped.  
  
The forest had suddenly grown quiet. He heard something snap to his right making his head turn quickly in that direction. His well-trained eyes caught something's bold definition. "What do you want?" he asked as it crept toward him.  
  
Goku waited a moment for the thing to answer his question. Suddenly something whistled by and made a sickening 'thwunk' noise in the ground. Goku looked at the strange thing before he realized it was a tranquilizer dart.  
  
Goku looked up and growled lightly. Goku looked at the form again, it stood completely still for a second then moved something bulky and pointed it at him. Another tranquilizer whirled by. Goku dodged and jumped into a tree.  
  
However even in the tree it wasn't safe. Just as goku leaped in to a different tree a dart stuck itself firmly in his arm. Goku looked at it for a second before he ripped it from his skin.  
  
Goku jumped again but he miss placed his foot falling to the ground.  
  
THUD  
  
Goku reached to get up, as he stood something didn't seem quit right. Everything blurred in and out. As goku began to move gaining his composure another dart hit him in the crook of the neck just above the collarbone. He winced slightly, just then the realization that he was being attacked hit his animal instincts, he stopped thinking and began running in a panic.  
  
As he ran a tingling sensation crept slowly up his legs and started to slow his pace. His toes went numb and soon his finger tips. Soon he was walking like a drunk, another dart hit him in the side of the neck making goku stop.  
  
Goku stood there staring, his whole body numb. His mind wasn't working anymore. He watched as 6 men came into few "approach him cautiously men, he may still be dangerous".  
  
Goku looked at the man who was talking, he hadn't heard a word of it. Slowly goku began to fall backwards. He hit the ground flat on his back and stared up before everything went black.  
  
The men looked at him then the leader held up a walky talky "target 1 is in custody, have you found targets 2 and 3 yet" the man spoke gruffly and softly.  
  
He waited a moment for an answer "yes sir, but only target 2 has been found target 3 is approximately missing, we've turned the whole house upside down"  
  
The leader sighed "fine report back to base immediately this will do"  
  
A/N: ha Im and evil person leaving you hangin' like this. But anyways who are these strange men and what did they mean they had their 'targets'. Find out what gokus in for in chapta 2 (p.s. this chapter must have at LEAST 2 reviews so plz. R&R) 


	2. the lab

A/N: okily dokily chapta 2 gokus been captured. Now what happens R&R PLZ.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
The lab  
  
Goku lay limp on a table that the men rolled into a large whit building in the middle of now where. The men were relieved that he had stayed asleep through the whole flight over there. But the woman was much more of a hassle. She was not under tranquilizers and was causing many problems. Until finally some one hit her on the back of the head with their tranquilizer rifle.  
  
The men rolled goku into a room were they left him for many scientists all scrambling around. "Dr. suza he's all yours just don't let him sit out like you did the last one". The man walked away.  
  
Dr. suza was a medium sized man, with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked over goku then walked away to get some utensils. While suza's back was turned goku began to stir in his sleep. After a moment gokus eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around.  
  
The other doctors all looked up when they caught some movement from the side of their eyes. Dr. suza slowly turned around his head down. He was to busy putting together a suringeon that he did not notice goku sitting up, and goku was to busy looking at everyone else that he did not see the doctor or the needle he carried.  
  
"SUZA LOOK UP" some one in a corner cried.  
  
Suza's head immediately looked up and looked at goku. His mouth dropped as goku slowly turned his head to see who suza was. Goku blinked a few times and then saw something thin silver and long in his hands.  
  
Gokus face went pale when he realized what it was.  
  
"Aghhhh neeeeeddddlllleeeesss" he cried while jumping up so high his head hit the ceiling and got stuck. Goku struggled to get his head free, when it did come out goku fell back down to the floor. He jumped to his feet and tried to run out. but the 50 doctors and 40 scientist were already tackling him to the floor.  
  
"LET GO GRRR GET OFF!!!"  
  
"SUZA QUICK THE TRANQS GET THE TRANQS"  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T I DON'T NEED ANY MORE OF THOSE.GET OFF.OF.M."  
  
goku lay on the floor looking up at all the doctors with eyes that suddenly went lifeless. There was a tranquilizer dart in his neck, and general Nevon standing in the doorway with a tranquilizer rifle.  
  
"suza I think your going to have to get a little quicker than that" Nevon spoke gruffly  
  
suza looked up and saluted the general. All the doctors got off of goku and looked at him. he was still awake but defiantly stund.  
  
"Now hurry get his blood so we can put him in the preserves, he's only stund he'll wake in a matter of seconds"  
  
suza bent down and poked the suringeon into gokus arm. Goku flinched and rolled his head to the side. Suza sat for a minute gathering about 2 to 3 inches of blood before he pulled the needle out.  
  
General Nevon then hauled goku up and laid him back onto the table "men take him to the preserves and be quick about it I reckon its only a matter of seconds before he wakes.oh and when you finish with that bring in the lass"  
  
Three men ran up to the table and rolled him away at an almost running speed. About 5 minutes later 2 of the 3 men came in holding chichi as she struggled to get free. She screamed kicked and fought as much as possible but to no succession. When she saw the general smirk at her petty attempts to free her self she gave up.  
  
The men let her go. Chichi stood before general nevon looking down.  
  
"please take a seat I promise I wont hurt you I only want answers to my questions"  
  
chichi didn't move.  
  
"hmm I see displeasure, I understand that you do not appreciate this but im afraid its necessary"  
  
chichi looked up suddenly  
  
"necessary for you to abduct my husband and I he never did anything to upset the American government so what do you want from us" chichi shouted.  
  
General nevon smiled "I will answer that if you promise to answer my questions first"  
  
Chichi looked to the side  
  
"good im glad we are in an agreement first I would like to know where your son is and I know you have one"  
  
chichi looked up ~they haven't found gohan yet!?~ "I, I don't know where he is"  
  
the general cocked his head to this side "a mother should always know the presence of their children"  
  
chichi looked up enraged "gohan always runs off without telling me he's very much like his father" she growled.  
  
~*~  
  
The 2 men carried goku into a circle that was drawn on the ground laid him down there then went and pressed a button. Goku laid in the center of a giant glass tube. Suddenly the tube began to fill with a light green liquid.  
  
Gokus eyes suddenly shot open. The tube was half filled goku jumped. "woah what's going on, what is that stuff?" goku clung to the ceiling of the tube watching the liquid rise and glancing up to see what the men would say.  
  
The men began to walk away. "wait hold on just a minute what is this stuff come on" gokus grip on the side began to slip.  
  
SPLOOSH  
  
Goku fell back into the greenish gel. He held his breathe and sat at the bottom of the tube in just his boxers ~man this is not cool~  
  
Goku looked at the sides of the tube in frustration and began to try to break it, running into it smashing his head on the side but nothing worked. The only thing it did was make him tired and want to take a breath. Finally goku gave in and sucked a mouth full of the greenish liquid.  
  
Immediately gokus body went numb he floated up into the middle of the tube his head began to fill heavy and sagged forward. He felt tired and closed his eyes falling into blackness ounce more.  
  
~*~  
  
The general sighed she had refused to answer every question he asked and he has had it, "men take her to a cell. I've had enough.oh and by the way chichi I've sent another team out to find your son,"  
  
Chichi was being dragged out of the room "YOU'LL NEVER FIND MY BABY" chichi screamed back.  
  
~*~  
  
gohan lay squished inside of a suitcase within the downstairs closet. He pushed and fought his best to knock the suitcase over. Finally after half an hour worth of struggle he knocked it over unlatching the locks.  
  
"whoo I thought id never get out of there" gohan whiffed the fresh air. It was already pass lunch and there was no sign of his mom or dad.  
  
"I knew those men were trouble.but where'd they take my mom and dad" gohan looked around ~never mind that im gunna need to warn vegeta~ with that gohan flew off in the direction of capsule corps.  
  
A/N: do you know how hard it is to write this O.M.G. well anyways I did my best please R&R. thanx 


	3. the generals plan

A/N: ok heres chapter three Im sorry this takes so long to get to I was busy writing other chapters to other stories but anyways I hope you like this some of the ideas I get for this chapter came out of evangelion just so you know. Don't worry I didn't do a cross over you'll see (forgot to tell you goku has a tail)  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
The generals plan  
  
Gohan flew as fast as he could to get to vegeta's. He landed out side of the brief home and began to bang and shout at the door "BULMA, OPEN UP ITS GOHAN, ITS AND EMERGENCY"  
  
Gohan waited when no one answered he got angry and kicked the door.  
  
The door opened.  
  
Gohan stood there. The inside was dark as all the shudders were closed, gohan walked slowly inside "buuuuulllma" he called out quietly.  
  
He looked around broken dishes lay at the floor near the kitchen and the TV had been turned over, along with the couch and the table, there apparently was a struggle of some sort. Gohan looked to the stairs. He saw something at the wall. Gohan ran over to it.  
  
"Aw no"  
  
There was a tranquilizer dart sticking out of the wall. Gohan ran around upstairs real quick just to make sure no one was hiding. When he came back down something seemed very wrong. Gohan looked around quickly ~calm down gohan its just your imagination, its only acting up because both vegeta and dad are missing thanks to the government. OH FOR GODS SAKE GOHAN RUN AROUND SCREAMING, PANIC THE GOVERNMENT HAS ABUDUCTED YOUR DAD AND YOU HALF OF HIM AND~ "shut up im not listening to myself not listening"  
  
Gohan began to walk out "I'll just go get help from krillin he's human he can help"  
  
Gohan walked out the door and was about to take off when all of a sudden something poked him in the neck. He stopped turned around and fell backwards out cold.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichi paced back and fourth, the cell she was in was small but and dirty. ~Chichi your worrying isn't going to help this situation any gohan will be fine he's like his father he knows when there is trouble, oh god what am I saying goku was abducted so why should gohan be any different, well because he has my genes of course~  
  
Chichi looked as a guy opened the cell door and pushed bulma in "you can stay in here with her" he spoke gruffly.  
  
Bulma and chichi watched the man leave quietly, then turned towards each other.  
  
"Chichi do you have any idea as to what is going on"  
  
Chichi shook her head "all I know is they were after goku"  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
"They didn't get vegeta also did they"?  
  
Bulma looked up "afraid so I was surprised though, one dart didn't take him out right away, he killed a good half the men that went after him, not to mention wrecking the house but they shot him 3 or 4 times before he was out cold"  
  
Suddenly there was aloud crash down the hall followed by a lot of smoke and yelling. Bulma and chichi heard the familiar tapping of vegeta's boots on the ground as he came around the corner. He looked at them then turned around.  
  
No one followed him.  
  
Vegeta sighed he must have either killed them or stunted them with the ki blast. Vegeta came up to the cell and ripped the key lock out of the door then swung the door open. "Come on we need to leave"  
  
Bulma smiled at the site of vegeta. Chichi sat in awe ~how in the world did he wake up so fast after 3 or 4 tranqs~ bulma suddenly intervened her thoughts "chichi come on lets get out of here"  
  
Chichi looked up "what about goku"  
  
Vegeta sighed "we'll have to come back for him the alarms are already going we'll have to m-" vegeta turned around as a tranquilizer hit him in the neck.  
  
He ripped it out and started to form another ki ball but by the time it was ready to throw 4 other darts had hit him in the arm and chest. Vegeta fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
Bulma grabbed chichi's arm "come on lets at least get a hiding spot"  
  
The two girls ran furiously through out the big white building, men were now trying to shoot them with darts, but Bulma and chichi learned to take every turn they could until they came to a dead end. There was only the door and a ventilation system above them.  
  
Bulma jumped and jumped but couldn't reach. "Chichi here stand on my shoulders and see if you can't jump and get that vent open."  
  
"What if I don't land right and I hurt you"  
  
Bulma sighed in frustration "chichi we don't have time for this right now"  
  
Chichi sighed then climbed onto bulma's shoulders and jumped. Her hand turned to a fist and she hit the vent open then quickly grabbed the edge and hung there, "bulma grab on im going to see if I can pull us in."  
  
Bulma grabbed chichi's ankles and chichi used all her upper body strength to pull them in.  
  
"I dot believe it we did it," bulma spoke in a whisper as she pushed the vent back into its place and watched as men ran by and found no one there.  
  
Chichi lay on her back "oh my body isn't going to like me in the morning"  
  
Bulma and chichi crawled a little ways towards the room that was beyond the place the door they had reached. Chichi looked down the vent into the dark room.  
  
"What do you see chichi" bulma asked  
  
"Its all dark the only light is green but I don't see any one moving so I think we can go ahead and go in" chichi responded as she moved the vent over to the side and jumped down.  
  
Bulma followed her. The girls looked around chichi turned to the other side and almost screamed. Bulma turned to see what her the problem was, she gasped.  
  
"Oh my god," was all they could say as they watched goku sleeping inside a tube filled with a light greenish liquid. Chichi ran over to him and pounded at the glass. Suddenly somebody grabbed her wrists. Chichi struggled before she realized bulma was screaming behind her.  
  
Chichi looked up at her attacker, general nevon held her wrists with one hand and two men grabbed bulma. "I should have known you two would be as much of a pests as your annoying husbands (I know vegeta isn't married to bulma but the general doesn't).  
  
The general had chichi and bulma tied to chairs facing goku. "What are you going to do to him" chichi asked in outrage.  
  
The general looked at chichi then turned around and walked over to gokus tube thingy, and put his hand up to touch the glass "I'll tell you what im going to do, on the day of the next full moon, im going to let goku transform, im going to make sure that he's stund of course then im going to put mind controlling armor on him and use him as a weapon to start a war with Russia"  
  
The general turned around and smiled and once I've gained Russia's land im going to take over the world for my own, little by little,"  
  
"It'll never work besides all the technology you've got here is made by my company or some other company, and I know for a fact that no company has made mind controlling devices the way you what" bulma shouted  
  
"Your right" the general responded "did goku ever tell you about the time he lost all his memory as an infant"  
  
Bulma and chichi glanced at each other "yes" they spoke nervously in unison.  
  
The general began to chuckle "you see had it not been for a little computer chip that this American army developed your goku would be a living zombie, that chip was put in to his head so that he could live like a normal person, it was first only used as an experiment to see if it would work, and it did with outstanding results,"  
  
"So what does that have to do with anything" bulma asked in rage  
  
The general smiled "you still don't get it do you, I designed that chip, and I was able to override it, now that chip is working as a mind controlling device" the general snapped his fingers and goku opened his eyes and lifted his head up.  
  
Suddenly the water in the tube began to drain and goku stepped out. He stood by the general's side staring off into space.  
  
"Wait a minute then why do you need armor for him when he's transformed" bulma asked cautiously  
  
"Because the chip isn't strong enough when he's transformed"  
  
Chichi looked up "how do you know if that's true" she asked  
  
"Its in his DNA the power in his true form is to strong it wouldn't work with the massive increase in power." The general spoke.  
  
Suddenly goku winced and grabbed his head as if in pain. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The general looked at him. Suddenly goku stood straight up, grabbed the general's neck and lifted him off his feet. Goku began to growl as if he were an animal.  
  
A/N: aw bummer I stopped it just as it was getting interesting. Oh well I need two reviews before I can put up the next chapter so PLZ R&R 


	4. power over the mind

A/N: hooha I am a mean person to do what I did haha. Anyways here is uh, just a minute, oh chapter 4 hehe. Hope you enjoy it. Oh I need 2 reviews for chapter 5 so PLZ R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Power over the mind  
  
Gokus grip strangled the general as goku pressed him to a wall. The wall behind the general began to crack as goku pushed his weight into the strangle. The general gasped and hit gokus arm to make him let go but nothing worked.  
  
Gokus growl lightened suddenly as a sickening kind of chuckle slipped into the growl itself. The general's hands finally dropped from gokus arm and began to search the wall for something.  
  
Chichi and bulma watched amazed as gokus pupils dilated and began to turn a red color. Suddenly there was a loud smash as glass was broken and alarms went off. Goku looked down at the general's hand. Gokus growl deepened and goku threw him to the floor behind him.  
  
Gokus hand went threw the wall and grabbed a hand full of wires. He pulled them out making the alarm suddenly stop. The general lay on the floor gasping for air and holding his neck. Goku turned and pounced on him, his hands wrapping around the generals neck again.  
  
Goku lifted the general's head then hit it against the floor again and again until blood carefully eased out. Gokus cruel and sick smile returned. Goku then began to twist the generals neck in a direction it just couldn't go, making the general screamed in agony (yes he's still awake).  
  
Suddenly gunfire ripped open the door and a steady stream of men flowed in aimed their guns and shot goku, but the bullets had no affect. Goku looked up and the bullets stopped in mid air, then turned around and flew towards the men hitting many.  
  
Suddenly and elephant tranquilizer flew through the air and pierced goku where the scar was on his head. Goku screamed and hit the floor. His body went through a spasm then lay motionless on the floor.  
  
His head faced chichi and bulma, letting The two women get a clear view of gokus wide eyes change suddenly back to pitch black as the red melted away. The man, who shot goku jumped down from his sniper position, then ran to goku checking for a pulse.  
  
The general stood up with the help of some men, but they were soon pushed away  
  
"Let go of me, he better not be dead soldier or you're a dead man" the soldier looked up  
  
"He's fine sir"  
  
"What about the chip you didn't destroy the chip did you?"  
  
"I-I don't know sir"  
  
"WELL FIND OUT, DR SYKES GET IN HERE WHAT HAPPENED"  
  
Suddenly a thin medium sized man wearing a white coat ran in. and saluted the general.  
  
"It appears sir that the chip didn't accept the commands, there for it went through stages of revolts sending opposite messages to the brain-"  
  
"ENGLISH SYKES ENGLISH DO I LOOK LIKE A COMPUTER GEEK"  
  
The doctor cleared his throat "uh well it malfunctioned sir"  
  
General nevon began to grind his teeth, then put his hand to his head "get that monster back in the tube, Sykes you better fix the problem with this chip, it was working fine before we re-configured it, and I want it fixed TONIGHT, he must transform tomorrow, I will accept NO delays,"  
  
The general then began to leave when a soldier called him back "sir what will you have us do with the females, the boy and other saijen sir"  
  
The general stopped then turned "bring the other saijen into that tube, get DNA from the boy and put him in a tube as well make sure the sleeping pressure is on maximum, leave the woman there make sure their strapped tight and able to see what happens to goku next I think they've earned it"  
  
With that the general left holding his head and throat. A few men dragged goku over to an operation table put a statia (sleeping gas) mask on him then left, another group of men rolled in vegeta and gohan. Vegeta was set in a tube sleeping quietly gohan began to flutter his eyes while the men got their 2 inches of blood then placed him in a tube as well.  
  
Gokus head hung off the edge of the table staring at bulma and chichi, then Sykes walked over turned him over grabbed a razor that glistened in the light and cut deep into gokus skull. Chichi saw his face contort with pain but his eyes still stared off and he didn't make a peep.  
  
Sykes then grabbed a pair of tweezers and pulled a chip, the size of someone's big toe, out of a metal plate in gokus head. The doctor set gokus head down letting blood drip of the table and on to the floor. Sykes set the chip under a scope and began to tinker around with it grumbling to himself.  
  
"Mr. Sykes speak stupid so I can understand you, Mr. Sykes you only have till tonight to fix that, Mr. Sykes im to lazy to do diddley skwat for my self can you do it for me if you cant then im going to shoot you in the head"  
  
Bulma and chichi stared in horror as Mr. Sykes leaned back and held the chip up, "that ought to do the trick, now lets see here Mr. Goku-"  
  
Sykes lifted gokus head up again and pulled it under his light "alrighty positive negative, and positive, negative there you go all set and ready for world domination, what do you think?"  
  
Sykes spoke to himself as he stitched up gokus head. "That was a wonderful performance you pulled back there, to bad you couldn't just kill him without stalling would've done us all a great favor"  
  
Chichi and bulma glanced at each other then back to Sykes. Sykes dragged goku back to his tube, then left to report his completion of the chip. Bulma and chichi sat in silence, what could they do, they were tied down to metal chairs that were bolted to the floor.  
  
Chichi watched as goku floated in the tube, he was hooked up to machinery and his head had a bandage around it. All they could do now was wait until time came for goku to transform.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day general nevon was walking around looking triumphantly at goku in his tube; the general had a black eye, deep purple finger marks on his neck and a bloody bandage around his head.  
  
"Almost time now, almost time," he would whisper as he turned and stared chichi and bulma down.  
  
As soon as the full moon was on the horizon a group of men pulled chichi and bulma into a room that over looked another huge room that looked almost like a foot ball arena except no grass, the walls were straight up and down and far longer in height, the ceiling was a metal door with the ability to open and close according to the will of the user, there were also no seats.  
  
Chichi and bulma and watched as the general walked into the middle of the arena followed by a goku that said nothing and showed nothing, he was a zombie of the goku the ladies thought ounce to be his own. The general said something to him and left.  
  
Goku stood in the center of the room staring at the ceiling. As soon as the general reached the room where chichi and bulma sat the ceiling slowly opened. As soon as the light entered the room and filled gokus eyes his transformation began.  
  
"Relax ladies enjoy the show after all how often do you get to see you beloved husband transform into a beast you all fear and hate, because it reminds you of what he was supposed to do all those years back"  
  
Chichi's fist clenched at her knees as she watched the painful transformation goku endeared.  
  
"Damn just make it stop all ready, goku never did anything to you just let him go" bulma said frustratedly.  
  
Just as she said that a completely transformed saijen appeared in the window his head turned and he roared. His fist hit the glass window cracking the glass and pushing it in. bulma and chichi screamed and fell to the floor.  
  
The general stood and immediately gave commands. Suddenly machines came down and strapped a kind of armor to the monsters arms. Then another command was given and another piece of armor was placed on gokus head. Goku thrashed about smashing his body into walls trying to break free from the mind controlling armor that little by little was placed on him.  
  
A/N: Ohh man stopped it again at the good part I need to stop doing that. Anyways I need 2 reviews so PLZ R&R. 


	5. set to motion

A/N: sorry people I forgot to mention in the beginning goku had a tail "my bad" (rubs back of head) ~hmm I think you did it on purpose just to make people confused, and cause mental turmoil~ kakarote! Wha- how that's impossible ~no its not~ kakarote you don't even appear in this story what are you doing ~watching im allowed to do that~ Fine just don't say anything.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
Set to motion  
  
Goku turned quickly around, as a machine came down to try to attach a wire to the helmet that was mechanically placed on his head, he grabbed it quickly and pulled it away from the wall tearing the wire.  
  
General nevon watched impatiently "we need something to distract him" he spoke to himself turning around.  
  
Suddenly he looked up at chichi, she sat on the floor watching goku horrified next to bulma. General nevon smiled then walked over to her. He reached down and grabbed her arm, hauling her up.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing let go" chichi began to fight him as he dragged her out of the room.  
  
Bulma was of no help as she was panicking and having flash backs of the last time this happened to goku. The general pulled chichi out and into a long corridor, then some stairs, and to a door.  
  
The general used his free hand to press the code in, while sounds of crashing metal on metal was heard loud and clear along with the grumbling roar of goku. The door suddenly swung open reviling the arena like room, which held a giant monster confined.  
  
"Operation distraction executed" general nevon spoke chuckling to himself.  
  
He half pushed half threw chichi into the room making her fall, as the door swung shut and locked only to be opened from the outside. Chichi ran to the door pounding furiously on it joining the sound of braking machines, until everything went quiet.  
  
Chichi stopped, something was definitely wrong, she turned around slowly putting her back against a wall. Where was goku, well his feet anyways? Chichi waited for a moment, her mind began to imagine terrible things about to happen.  
  
Suddenly a giant hand fell upon her. She began to scream and cry as it closed and scooped her up. She closed her eyes tight, afraid, and waiting to be squished. She could feel pressure around her body begin to increase and as she yelled out in pain it immediately relaxed and stopped. She opened her eyes slowly, coming face to face with the monster she ounce called her husband.  
  
His eyes, a deep ruby red, were almost sparkling, his snout was short but teeth baring. He watched her growling lightly at her showing his teeth like an animal, as machines came down and attached spare plugs to the helmet.  
  
Immediately a light started to blink on the wire, as it was plugged into his helmet. Goku fell to his hunches, his arms dropping to his sides still holding chichi. The sparkle in his ruby eyes was gone, and he dropped her.  
  
She wasn't very far off the ground but she still got the breath knocked out of her. She lay on the floor gathering what just happened, as she took in slow long breathes. Soon she heard the swing of the door and some ones light steps.  
  
She pushed herself up to see who it was almost already knowing. She sighed when her answer was confirmed.  
  
"Thank you chichi for the distraction," general nevon said looking up at the giant monster while machines put more armor on him.  
  
Chichi glared at nevon, but said nothing, she was to frightened. General nevon then grabbed her arm again and hauled her up, but his grip was to tight and she yelped. Suddenly gokus form began to move again.  
  
goku stood up and began to growl, when general nevon did not respond goku stepped forward making the entire building crash at ounce.  
  
"huh.. goku sit down,"  
  
gokus growl deepens as the general stands there for a moment.  
  
"hmm activate mind control emphasis" he spoke into his headphone.  
  
"sir he is in mind control emphasis" some one spoke on the other side clearly going into a panic.  
  
"than what's the problem why is he not responding.. put Sykes on NOW"  
  
"Sir"  
  
"what's going on Sykes"  
  
"sir he's rejecting the commands"  
  
the general thought for a moment "I thought that wasn't possible"  
  
"sir if I may suggest something, I think maybe his wife has something to do with it, just let go of her"  
  
the general looked to chichi she stared up at goku in horror. "Nonsense she has nothing to do with it"  
  
"sir I think its bothering him just let go of her and see what happens"  
  
the general sighed then swung chichi in front then dropped his hands to the side. Immediately goku stopped growling and did as he was instructed.  
  
"hmm that's interesting, very interesting.. dr. Sykes proceed with the current operation I want to test armor mobility tomorrow"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
"as for you, follow me and nothing bad will happen" the general spoke gruffly pulling out a pistol.  
  
chichi looked at the gun then looked at him she nodded her head slowly, she still didn't understand what had just happened, she should be dead.  
  
She followed nevon into a plain white room, he pushed her in and locked the door, she looked around the room; a bed lay in one corner of the room a sink and toilet in another. There were no windows. She sat on the bed and stared into space.  
  
General nevon went back to the room were bulma had been. He grabbed her arm and pushed her into a room next to chichis. After that nevon proceeded to the control room that over looked the room in which goku sat.  
  
He looked over goku then to dr. Sykes "how are we doing"  
  
Dr. Sykes looked up "good sir, he is in perfect sequence with the ratios"  
  
"good we'll run a test tomorrow and then depending on how well he does we'll open attack on Russia, but for now take a rest I want everyone in top condition"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
A/N: well looks like I did it again, well I need 2 reviews before you can read about the testing and then.. the attacks. So PLZ R&R. 


	6. test run

A/N: hallelujah.. Hallelujah.. Handels messiah is awesome I totally recommend listening to it (by the way there is an umlaut over the A in handel just in case you were wondering) ok so here is chapter 6 and im writing it while listening to music from neon genesis evangelion and piano song and geez there must be something wrong with me. ~Goblin kid im surprised your now just figuring this out~ kakarote no body was talking to you ~right forgot sorry~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
Test run  
  
Morning seemed to come early for everyone as a huge commotion was made. Goku was still transformed and in broad daylight. How had they pulled that one off? That was the question that kept fluttering to chichi's brain.  
  
Goku stood outside in full armor. The air was hot and dry, always tasting of sand. The general looked out, this area was restricted to citizens; people who crossed the barbed wire were shot on sight.  
  
The general stood in gokus open hand, he turned to goku "put me down"  
  
Goku immediately did as instructed without hesitation. The general stepped back into his camouflage jeep, and drove back to control center. Goku stood in his spot waiting for instructions.  
  
As the general approached, as chichi and bulma were being tied to chairs, in front of them lay a large television screen. The general looked at them and smiled slyly.  
  
"Enjoy the show ladies"  
  
Spoke the general as he walked to the back of the room were the control computers sat. He sat down in a chair next to dr. Sykes and another employee.  
  
"Immense test one" spoke general nevon  
  
"Test one instructions sent" spoke someone from the other side of the room.  
  
"Test one commencement" spoke dr. Sykes as he looked up.  
  
Immediately goku began to walk in the screen. He walked a few paces then turned and started to run, he ran slowly then sped up. He turned several corners.  
  
"Excellent proceed with phase two," said the general eagerly  
  
"Phase two beginning"  
  
Suddenly a machine gun popped up from inside what looked like a cliff. Goku dodged all the bullets then smacked the gun off with the heel of his foot. Then a grenade launcher appeared and shot at goku.  
  
Goku immediately jumped and twirled, as if he were a ballerina. Then stopped and smashed his foot into the launcher. He then continued to run,  
  
"Wonderful let him into the mine field"  
  
"Phase three on course immense"  
  
Goku suddenly changed directions and went straight into a mine field, he stopped and looked around then started to do back flips through the entire field not a single bomb hit him.  
  
When gokus feet hit the ground. He stood and waited for further instructions. The control room was completely silent.  
  
"S-sir"  
  
"Oh yes uh proceed to phase four, lets see how well he does with aerial assault"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
After a few moments of waiting goku looked up towards far off mountains. About 5 stealth flyers came. Two rushed passed goku their wings only feet away from him. One appeared above goku.  
  
"These are expendable right," asked the general  
  
"What oh yes sir"  
  
"What's the story for their families if he kill.. Uh does kill them"  
  
Goku jumped into the air grabbing one flyer as if it were a toy. He crushed it in his hands killing the pilot immediately. He dropped the wreckage, in mid air the plane exploded. Goku then dropped to the ground. 2 stealth flyers tried to again fly pass him, but gokus hands caught both and threw them to the ground killing them.  
  
2 of the last flyers hovered above goku and began to fire, goku jumped, grabbed, then threw them into a near by cliff. He landed gracefully to his feet one knee touching the ground, then stood straight and awaited more instructions.  
  
"No need for stories we made sure the air force chose men without families, no parents, kids, or wives/ husbands, brothers or sisters"  
  
"Oh good commence to final phase. Lets check his armor strength, drop an N2 mine on him" spoke the general folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Commence final phase"  
  
Goku stood in the middle of the training grounds; he looked up as carrier flew passed dropping a cylinder. As the cylinder hit goku there was an enormous explosion. The general and everyone waited in the control room to see if he survived. After a few moments of waiting and nothing happening the general became impatient.  
  
"Are there any life signs"?  
  
"I -I don't sir the explosion knocked our computers off"  
  
"Mmmm" whined the general turning back to the screen.  
  
Chichi and bulma sat watching intensely, the full understanding of what was happening finally hit them. They watched as flames flickered across the screen pushing all smoke away.  
  
After a few moments of nothing the general sighed, "who was responsible for the building of the armor"  
  
Dr. Sykes pointed to a small man sitting at one of the computers. The man looked up at general nevon  
  
"You told me this armor would last through an atomic bomb yet it DIDN'T EVEN LIVE THROUGH AN N2 MINE" the general began to shout.  
  
He lifted the man up by the collar of the shirt "what the hell happened"  
  
The man looked at the general "I-I don't know si.."  
  
"SIR LOOK" screamed dr. Sykes as he pointed to the screen.  
  
General nevon looked up and dropped the man, as his mouth fell "I don't believe it. He's still alive. Hallelujah"  
  
A dark shadow formed in the fire and more details were added as it came closer the edge of the fire. Suddenly the control room gave out a roar of glee.  
  
"Sir test completed successfully, all exercises completed without any error, he even broke the speed record for 'responding biological mechanics'."  
  
The general smiled "wonderf.."  
  
"DR. Sykes error has occurred"  
  
Suddenly the doctor and general looked up.  
  
"What, what happened?" asked dr. Sykes  
  
The man pointed to the screen "it, its coming off, hes braking free sir"  
  
Both the general and dr. Sykes looked at the screen. Goku walked slowly dragging behind him the chest plate, his teeth were barred, and half of the full-faced helmet had come off (when in full body armor the helmet covers the entire head not allowing his mouth to open).  
  
Blood dripped from gokus mouth as he walked. goku came out of the fire, it was clear an error had been made on the armor in two places; everywhere else was spotless. Goku looked out at the building, he hunched over and started to run at it, dropping the chest plate.  
  
"HURRY PREPARE THE SPARE HELMET, GET OUT THE TRANQUILYZER GRENADE LAUNCHER.." (I think that's pretty clear as to that it is) suddenly the ground beneath people's feet began to move.  
  
"Sykes WERE IS HE"  
  
"SIR THE COMPUTER CANT FIND HIM EITHER THAT OR.. OR HE'S ABOVE US"  
  
"WHAT"  
  
Suddenly a fist crashed through the ceiling. Chichi and bulma's chairs fell over, causing bulma to hit her head and go unconscious. Chichi began to struggle with the ropes but came to no success.  
  
The fist pulled out slowly and blood dripped in, from gokus mouth, splashing over computer and people alike. Gokus hand ripped off part of the ceiling. Goku looked down at the general.  
  
Suddenly he lifted his head, he looked away from the building at a mechanical mountainside originally designed to help keep the building hidden. Upon it sat a gigantic grenade launcher. Goku looked at it for a moment then continued to attack the building.  
  
The general looked up defiantly at goku, goku scooped up the general closing his hand into a tight fist around nevon. Suddenly a dart the size of an aircraft carrier hit goku in the shoulder.  
  
Goku ignored the dart and continued to squeeze the life out of the general then another dart sank into gokus neck, this goku could not be ignored. Goku turned still holding an unconscious general and looked at he mountainside in rage. He stood and opened his mouth to shoot out a ray of energy but instead fell over unconscious.  
  
A/N: well I hope that wasn't that bad, well anyways im terrible at military terms so half the time I had my nose in the thesaurus lol. Well I need 2 reviews before something else interesting can happen. So PLZ R&R 


	7. revolution begins

A/N: hi well I should be doing my biology home work but I really don't want to so here I'll write this instead. Chapter 7 I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
Revolution begins  
  
Goku sat in side of the arena like room the spare helmet in functioning order being constantly scanned for any lose bolts or cracks, while a team of men replaced the chest plate.  
  
Dr. Sykes walked into a room with a red cross above it. General nevon sat up clenching the blankets trying to recall what exactly happened.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
General nevon looked up "Sykes was-was it a dream or did that really happen"  
  
"Yes sir it really happened but don't worry I have a team replacing the armor and the machines are in a constant scan to make sure nothing goes wrong"  
  
The general looked down, he clenched the blankets even more now, his face screwed up into anger.  
  
"I want him put into a freeze coma when the revolution is over,"  
  
"Why not just kill him he's already tried to kill you twice"  
  
"Because then the UN can unite against me and there will be nothing to stop them from overthrowing me"  
  
"I see, clever general very clever.. What of the women sir"  
  
"Kill them once gokus in the freeze,"  
  
"Why not now"  
  
"Sykes do you know nothing every time that I've tried to kill his wife some hoe he knows it and tries to kill me even with the mind control"  
  
"And what of vegeta and the boy sir?"  
  
"The boy and vegeta I want to be kept in hyper sleep we can later use them to our advantages so send them over to the dock load them to the carriers make sure no one sees them, understand.. its just another military operation nothing to worry the public about"  
  
"yes sir, well get some rest sir we should have everything ready for tonight,"  
  
the general nodded "good work doctor"  
  
with that the general lie down to his side and fell asleep. Meanwhile, chichi and bulma sat in separate rooms again, waiting until they were yet again dragged out to witness goku do something barbaric and animal-like.  
  
After 4 or 5 hours the general awoke. He got out of bed put on his uniform then went to get information from dr. Sykes  
  
"how is he"  
  
"sir he's ready when you are sir"  
  
"good" the general spoke as he walked into the arena like room, his heavy boots clanked as he walked along the steel walk way which was about as high up as gokus muzzle. He stopped in front of gokus nose.  
  
"well goku are you ready to do some real work"  
  
goku didn't move or make any sound.  
  
"good very good.. Sykes lets head out, send the jets to the white house get the president under confinement,"  
  
the general began to walk out dr. Sykes quick on giving orders as he followed the general.  
  
"is the navy ready?"  
  
"yes sir they are waiting at the bay,"  
  
"good send goku there now, he can walk fast while we take the copter."  
  
"yes sir" with that dr. Sykes walked into the control room.  
  
Suddenly the entire building began to shake as the wall opened allowing goku an exit to the outside world. A few men grabbed chichi and bulma and shoved them into a helicopter, soon after words dr. Sykes and the general appeared.  
  
The helicopter lifted off the ground and steadily followed goku as he walked his way to the nearest bay. It took only 10 minutes before they started to see the road, which normally led to a city.  
  
Suddenly goku came across a city, already people were looking I his direction trying to figure out what that tiny speck was in the far distance. Most had suspected that it was just another one of the army's experiments.  
  
However as goku came more visible his size also increased and people stared in wonder.  
  
"sir what should we do about the city folks"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about them the world will see goku soon enough anyways so it doesn't really matter"  
  
as the city watched goku continue towards them many people began to panic .goku walked through the city not hitting a single building, but avoiding the public was a bit difficult. However with the press of a few buttons on dr. Sykes laptop, goku simply regarded them, stepping on anyone that was in his way.  
  
As soon as they reached the dock goku lay down carefully on the carrier and waited. The general and dr. Sykes landed the helicopter on another carrier next to the one goku was on. Suddenly a jet flew past then came back and landed a few yards from the general and dr. Sykes.  
  
The pilot stepped out and was followed by the president of the United States. Two men came up the president and hauled him into a room on the deck of the ship, then another two men came and brought chichi and bulma to the same room, the general and dr. Sykes followed  
  
"good evening Mr. President how are you"  
  
the president looked at general nevon in outrage "what's going on nevon"  
  
nevon smiled and closed his eyes for a minute then opened them "world domination, now take a seat enjoy the show along with some friends of mine" two men grabbed the president and pushed him into a chair next to chichi.  
  
a few days passed very slowly before the 2 navy ships reached the sea of Okhotsk, had they been on a normal ship from the old days it would've taken them 2 weeks to a month to get to Russia. The two ships docked at a port named ayan, and from there goku was set free on a wild rampage.  
  
He stomped threw the city with pleasure killing thousands of people, and destroying buildings of all kinds. Slowly this attack spread through Russia, and it was not long until nevon and his men were riding in a room (that goku had to carry) towards the Ural Mountains, gokus destination.. Moscow the capital city of Russia.  
  
Russia's troops had failed miserably, and were now getting ready to let out an atomic bomb on goku, hopefully before he reached Russia's jewel. As goku passed through the mountains and was now in an attack on Izhevsk, Russia let lose the atomic bomb.  
  
Goku looked up at the bomb as it dropped towards him, however when the Russians expected to see a mushroom cloud, they saw goku grab the bomb twist it apart and throw the detonator back at the jet that had dropped the bomb. Russia had lost and it now belonged to nevon.  
  
Slowly goku made his way through to Finland, Sweden, and Norway, then back down and started to attack Ukraine, Poland, Belarus, all the way up until he reached Spain. So far nevon was in triumph. The president had been brutally murdered by nevon, but he left chichi and bulma to live other wise goku would not do as ordered.  
  
Meanwhile the remaining troops of Russia, France, Spain, Germany, Japan, and Europe, also china had secret meetings trying to develop a weapon strong enough to destroy this barbaric beast. After several months of painstaking effort in brainpower they developed a sniper gun that was larger then the effil tower. When charged it would shoot out a hyper charged beam of radioactivity, strong enough to pierce anything.  
  
It took longer for the united races to develop the gun in secret than it did to think of it. Finally at almost a year since Russia lost its lands to nevon the gun was ready, and just in time because goku was headed their way.  
  
"uh sir I think you better see this"  
  
"what is it Sykes"  
  
"it's a high mass of.. energy and its not coming from goku either, its coming form.. I don't know it looks like a giant gun"  
  
"hmm so it does, Sykes prepare the jest I want a closer look at this but keep goku in assault formation whatever it is I doubt it will harm the armor any"  
  
"yes sir" replied nevon as he typed in gokus instructions.  
  
About a ½ an hour later nevon was inspecting the gun from afar. Goku approached it carefully. Suddenly goku stopped, he stared at it but for some reason he simply didn't want to move.  
  
"Sykes what's wrong why wont he destroy it as he was ordered to"  
  
"sir I don't know his mind is excepting all the instructions but his body wont move"  
  
chichi and bulma looked at each other. This was not normal, nevon and Sykes hadn't had a problem with goku since the day of the test run. Suddenly, a white orb formed in the cannon of the gun. Goku stared at it, and just as it fired goku began to move towards it again.  
  
SMACK  
  
A thunderous crash was sounded as the gun fired a beam of pure whit light right at gokus head. Smoke filled the air, as the sound echoed through the valley.  
  
When the smoke cleared goku was still standing. But something was missing.. the helmet had been cracked down the middle. The muzzle piece had been melted off to reveal a gapping bloody maw that snarled as the side of the helmet slid off and hit the ground with a loud thwunk.  
  
Goku stood there for a minute, slowly his hand moved to his face and removed the other side of the helmet. He looked around as if he hadn't seen night in a thousand years. Then slowly he turned his head towards the general's jet.  
  
Down at the ground everyone stood in horror, it was the first time they had ever seen what was behind the helmet, they had always believed this monster to be robotic. Never in their wildest dreams did they think it to be a living thing covered in armor.  
  
"DAMN IT Sykes DO WE HAVE A SPARE HELMET"  
  
"NO SIR NO THAT IS THE SPARE WE DIDN'T DEVELOP ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD DESTROY IT AGAIN"  
  
the general was going into a panic. Goku was out of mind control and was a very pissed off primate.  
  
"Sykes get us the hell out of here he's going to kill us we need to leave now."  
  
The general looked at chichi and bulma "we have no more use for you get out"  
  
He pushed chichi and bulma's eject buttons letting them fly out of the aircraft. Chichi and bulma screamed as they began to fall. The people below them watched in horror, as goku reached out and caught both bulma and chichi.  
  
A/N: aww poo why'd I do that well because its time I went to bed, PLZ R&R, I need 2 reviews before I can write about what nevon and Sykes try to pull off next with a giant angry monkey hunting them down. R&R 


	8. the jackal and hide theory

A/N: well this story I think has only 2 or 3 chapters to go before its finished and I need review so PLZ R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
The jackal/hide theory  
  
The jet flew faster than gokus body was willing to chase, giving dr. Sykes and general nevon a good hour to 2 hours time to spare. The jet landed outside of the military base, the general jumped out and ran inside. He ran through the building towards where vegeta and gohan were kept hostage. Dr. Sykes however was not willing to stay around and took off in the jet.  
  
The general looked at vegeta and the boy, "if you want something done right do it yourself"  
  
The general moved to a computer pressing in several codes, when he finished he looked back at gohan and vegeta then at a beaker sitting just under the 2 jars that gohan and vegeta slept in.  
  
Slowly a glowing yellow liquid dropped into the beaker, and very slowly gohan and vegeta's skin became a grayish tint. The general laughed quietly to himself ~soon I wont have to worry about you goku, soon I will be the strongest alive~  
  
Gokus primate mind decide to take its time on chasing the general and Sykes. Goku was only an hour away when a jet came in to sight. Goku dropped and hid into the cliffs letting the jet get just above him before he snatched it out of the air. He held the jet tight enough so it couldn't get away but lose enough so he would kill the pilot, he wanted to be sure it was the people he wanted.  
  
He looked into the glass of the jet and sure enough, it was Sykes. Goku growled mockingly and crushed the jet, then threw it. In mid air the jet exploded lighting up the terrain. Goku continued his assault towards the military base.  
  
Nevon looked at the beaker, he knew goku had caught Sykes from the immense explosion, which echoed through the area. The beaker was already 3/4ths full and general nevon was getting nervous; the general was racing time now.  
  
About an hour later goku saw the lights from the military base. The general looked at the clock, the beaker was full, gohan and vegeta looked a sickly gray, and goku was right outside. As soon as nevon grabbed the beaker the ceiling was ripped off. The general looked up at goku.  
  
"Before I let you have the pleasure of killing me I would like to make a toast, good chase goku, good chase" the general spoke with an evil grin.  
  
Goku growled lightly as the general drank all the liquid down to the very last drop. Suddenly the general dropped the beaker and bent forward holding his stomach. He turned away and began laughing hysterically. Goku stopped growling, something was wrong he could feel it.  
  
The general suddenly threw his head back and laughed, his muscles got bigger and he started to look a little top heavy, then he grew a muzzle and started to grow, his eyes turned red. Goku stepped back suddenly curious as to what was happening.  
  
Goku growled again after the general was fully transformed. He looked much like goku except he was slightly shorter and still had pupils. (And he's has his pants don't worry but his shirt is shreds)  
  
"Well what do you think goku, I think this should even the odds up a bit" the general spoke deeply  
  
Goku stepped back startled. The general could still talk, that was strange.. Maybe this transformation wouldn't last all night like gokus. Goku growled again and threw himself at the general starting the fight.  
  
Meanwhile chichi and bulma were sitting in a jeep with the Russian general. They were on the way to the military base. On the way there chichi and bulma explained their entire conflict. A few hours later they approached the bases only to see to giant apes. Battling and the one wearing the armor was losing miserably.  
  
The general slammed goku into a near by cliff cracking the armor on gokus back. Goku looked at him growling, blood dripped from his mouth and above his eye. The general gave out a sickening laugh then grabbed gokus neck and started to strangle him. goku brought his arms up to try and pry away the general's arms but came to no success.  
  
The jeep pulled up on a fairly clear cliff side, chichi got out along with bulma. "how can there be two transformed saijens vegeta cant transform especially since he's in hyper sleep" bulma spoke.  
  
The Russian general looked at bulma "maybe that's not vegeta or chichi's son maybe that's the general"  
  
Bulma and chichi looked at him "but how?" they spoke in unison  
  
The general sighed, "Have you ever heard of jackal and hide"  
  
Chichi and bulma nodded  
  
"Well if my theories correct, nevon must have found out how to extract pure saijen energy and use it like dr. jackal did.. of course that's just my theory"  
  
bulma and chichi stared at nevon in wonder while he strangled goku.  
  
Suddenly nevons grip loosened. Nevon tried to grab harder but couldn't. Goku opened his eyes.. the general was shrinking. Nevon looked at goku  
  
"DAMN IT NO NOT NOW I HAVENT FINISHED NOOOO" goku watched as the general transformed back into his human form.  
  
The general looked up at goku nervously. Goku brought himself up to a sitting position. Hr grinned broadly showing all his teeth. The general swallowed, turned and ran. However he was not fast enough. Goku held the general tightly squeezing him. the general screamed out, then goku lessened his grip.  
  
Goku had one hand holding his torso and head while the other held everything below, goku twisted his hands as if he were ringing a towel. Then he pulled them apart ripping off the generals legs. He threw them away but held on to the general's upper body. By now the general was unconscious but hardly still alive. Goku smiled to himself as he pinched the general's head then squished it.  
  
Goku threw the generals body away then turned back the way he came, towards the gun, which he had in mind to destroy along with the nearest city. Chichi, bulma and the Russian general; Chaska, watched as goku walked passed them.  
  
Goku stopped suddenly as the sun began to rise. Goku watched it rise, he suddenly began to transform back to his original form, which had not been seen for almost a year. Chichi laughed as she ran down the hill towards gokus body.  
  
He lay sprawled on the floor starring off into space. Chichi flung herself on to him.  
  
"goku oh im so happy this is all over, right" chichi looked at him.  
  
her smile disappeared as goku didn't respond. "goku" chichi shook him, he continued to stare off into space.  
  
"chichi remember he's still controlled that chip needs to go back to its default properties"  
  
chichi looked up at bulma then sighed as she looked back to goku. "bulma how are we going to do that Sykes and the general are dead"  
  
suddenly Chaska coughed "I uh, I think I could have my men put it back to its default.. I think, if it's alright"  
  
bulma and chichi looked at him then smiled.  
  
They went back to the Russian base, were many scientists studied the chip while goku laid sprawled on a metal table. Gohan and vegeta both were brought out of hyper sleep. They sat and looked around, unable to believe they had slept for a whole year.  
  
After many hours gohan and vegeta started to regain their original skin color, and the scientist had finally found the default proportions for the chip. They inserted it back into gokus head, while general Chaska spoke to bulma and chichi.  
  
"he's going to be a little out of proportion for a few days, I mean he's going to have troubles walking and talking and pretty much acting normal,"  
  
"why" chichi asked  
  
"because he's been forced to stay transformed for way to long"  
  
chichi nodded and looked to gohan, she hugged him again.  
  
"mom stop, please every things fine now" gohan said angrily  
  
"oh yes one more thing he may have a memory problem we wont figure out what it is until he wak-" Chaska was suddenly cut off as a tray full of utensils hit the wall past Chaska's head.  
  
"GOD DANG IT WERE THE HELL AM I YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME" goku screamed as he jumped off the metal bed.  
  
He walked out of the door wearing his blue boxers and a hospital gown. He looked at chichi, bulma, gohan, and vegeta, then at Chaska.  
  
"who are you"  
  
"my name is general Chaska Suvorov, I am the Russian military ge-"  
  
"ok that's nice where am I"  
  
"goku dear your in Russia" goku looked at chichi as she stood up and walked over to him grabbing his hands.  
  
"uh.. are we on vacation"  
  
chichi laughed and cried as she hugged goku. Goku sighed then pulled her away "what happened" he asked  
  
"its complicated goku and I think maybe you should go to bed then I'll explain it" chichi replied.  
  
Goku smiled then started to go back to the hospital room, he took only one step and immediately fell to his back.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, as chichi came over to him "oh sweetie are you ok" she lifted his head up, as blood started to seep through the bandages.  
  
Goku looked at her "ow" he spoke softly then fell unconscious.  
  
Goku awoke the next day in chichi's arms, she was sleeping along with gohan whom slept near gokus feet. Goku closed his eyes and smiled, suddenly he heard people's voices out side, and they were talking about him.  
  
"its strange you'd think that his wife would've divorced him when she found out what kind of monster he was"  
  
"ya no kidding, an alien here on earth for how many years"  
  
"I think they said 24 years.. he's lived here all his life and didn't find out until he was like 21 with a five and a half year old son"  
  
"wow if I were married to him I would've divorced him on the spot"  
  
goku got up and stumbled to the door. He opened the door and saw to ladies sweeping the floor. They looked at him startled. Goku frowned "I may not be human but I still have feelings"  
  
suddenly one of the girls smirked "I didn't know animals had feelings" she spoke snobbishly  
  
goku looked at her startled "I don't understand how can you be like that"  
  
"its easy you just start talking"  
  
goku frowned at her then started to take a step towards her and slipped, slamming his back into the cold tile floor. "oooh that's cold" goku said quickly sitting up.  
  
"look he even has a tail" the snobby girl laughed  
  
the other girl watched goku with sympathy "leave him alone vasilisa, he didn't do anything to you did he"  
  
"as a matter of fact her did, no thanks to him my father is dead and my little brother is seriously injured"  
  
goku looked up at the young girl "I.. im very sorry but it wasn't my fault"  
  
"sure you just keep telling yourself that.. I bet your wife doesn't love you anymore after everything that's happened" with that vasilisa stalked off leaving goku.  
  
The other girl followed after her. Goku sat on the floor suddenly feeling very guilty and lonely. He pushed himself up clinging to the wall and walked back into the room. He looked at gohan and chichi sleeping on the bed. He sighed and walked over to0 a chair near a window.  
  
~is that girl right? Am I a ruthless monster? DOES chichi love me anymore, am I just an animal.. this isn't fair why'd I have to be so different anyways, I bet I wouldn't even fit in with the saijen race if I tried~ goku thought to himself.  
  
He looked out the window at birds, then at the broken down city. He sighed then looked back to the bed. Chichi stirred awake and looked at goku. Goku looked at chichi and smiled, chichi returned his smile. However she sensed something was wrong.  
  
"goku are you ok" she asked  
  
gokus smiled disappeared as a tear formed in his eye. He quickly brushed it away and looked back out the window "oh yah im fine sweetie you rest now, you've had it rough"  
  
chichi frowned and walked over to him "goku you cant fool me I saw that tear now what's wrong.. you can tell me"  
  
goku looked at her again, he pulled her down into his arms leaning into her, he began to cry the top of his head pressed into her stomach "you still love me right"  
  
chichi sat on gokus lap her hand on top of his head. She sat shocked "why of course I do, where ever did you get the idea I didn't" she asked speaking soothingly.  
  
"well I woke up and these two girls were talking about how you could love a monster like me and that you should've divorced me and.. Chichi im a monster" goku whimpered pressing his face now into chichi's stomach like a child.  
  
"goku.. you're not a monster no matter what these girls say, they're just jealous"  
  
goku looked up suddenly "jealous!?"  
  
chichi nodded smiling "they are jealous because you're my goku, and you're the sweetest man alive"  
  
now it was chichi's turn to lean into goku. Goku sniffled "so im not a monster"  
  
"no goku.. if anything you're an angle"  
  
after one day of staying in the Russian hospital he was sent home. He was giving them to much trouble (every time they went to get a blood sample, he threw the nearest object such as pillows, tables, chairs, beds and anything heavy) once goku was home things got normal again.. aside from the occasional reporter that was brave enough to stand at a distance trying to interview goku. Other than that goku went back to living the life he had for so long.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: well ok I lied this was the last chapter. PLZ R&R, I like to hear what people think, but if you're going to be rude just send me e-mail not a review. Thanks bye. 


End file.
